Filed of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method of preparing a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery prepared using the method, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Batteries generate electric power by using materials capable of electrochemical reactions at positive and negative electrodes. For example, a rechargeable lithium battery generates electricity due to change of chemical potentials when lithium ions are intercalated/deintercalated at positive and negative electrodes.
The rechargeable lithium battery includes a material that can reversibly intercalate/deintercalate lithium ions as positive and negative active materials and also includes an organic electrolyte solution or a polymer electrolyte charged between the positive and negative electrodes.
A negative active material for a rechargeable lithium battery has included various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, hard carbon, and the like, which can all intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions.
As for positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, there has been research on lithium-transition element composite oxides that can intercalate lithium, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), LiMnO2, LiFePO4, and the like. In particular, LiFePO4 has high energy density and stability, has low cost, and is environment-friendly.